An inkjet printer which includes an inkjet head for ejecting ink from a nozzle to a paper is known in the art. The known inkjet head includes four actuator units, a head body having a flow channel unit in which a plurality of individual ink flow channels are formed from a manifold to the nozzle through a pressure room in a region opposed to each actuator unit, and a reservoir unit for storing ink which is to be supplied to the manifold. Each actuator unit selectively changes a fluid capacity of the pressure room in the individual ink: flow channel, thereby applying ejecting energy to ink which is in the pressure room. Thus, ink is ejected from the nozzle in communication with the pressure room, thereby printing an image to the paper. At this time, ink in the manifold flows into the individual ink flow channel based on the amount of the ink ejected from the nozzle, and ink in the reservoir unit flows into the manifold.
In the known inkjet head, the actuator unit changes the capacity of the pressure room to apply ejecting energy to the ink in the pressure room, thereby ejecting the ink from the nozzle. At that time, the pressure applied to the ink in the pressure room is transferred to the ink in the ink flow channel of the manifold and the reservoir unit. Because the ink flow channel of the manifold and the reservoir unit is in fluid communication with the plurality of pressure rooms, the vibration also is transferred to the ink in the other pressure rooms, such that there is fluid cross-talk. When the pressure of the other pressure rooms changes due to the fluid cross-talk, ink ejecting characteristics, such as an ink ejecting velocity or an amount of droplets in the pressure room where the change in pressure occurs, also change, which decreases the quality of printing.